Sweet Melody
by Strickens
Summary: AU. Bonnibel decides to take up Musical Studies at College, where she meets her new teacher, Marceline Abadeer. Contains a little fluffiness, and a lot of smut.


**AN: So this was basically written because xnyuuchanx on Tumblr asked if someone could write an AU fiction where Marceline was a teacher and Bonnibel a student, with decent plot and good smut, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. So yeah, here it is, enjoy :)**

* * *

The sound of a blaring alarm pierced through Bonnibel Bubblegum's ears from where she had been sleeping so soundly in her cosy double bed. With a groan, she reached a slender arm out to her side table and slapped the snooze button on the obnoxious electronic device. She let the arm fall over the side of the bed, hanging in a small beam of sunlight that was trickling in through a part in her window's curtain.

The warmth felt nice against her skin, and as its tingles of heat spread through her arm, she gave a low sigh and shifted her weight. Pushing the sheets back off her body, she rolled onto her side before slowly sitting up.

It was her first day back at College for the year, and despite the objections her body was giving her, she managed to eventually slide herself out of bed completely and make her way steadily to the bathroom to shower. Turning on the taps and allowing the spray of water to heat up against the back of her hand, she went over in her head her classes for the day. _First English Literature, then Musical Studies._

She was majoring in Biochemistry, but she had decided to take the other subjects for extra credit, and also for a little extra to keep her ever sharp mind busy. Bonnibel had a true love for most kinds of music, although she couldn't play any instruments herself, she could stay up into the late hours of the night with some smooth Bach or the uplifting melodies of Red Hot Chilli Peppers in her ears as she worked on her studies.

After finishing her shower, she draped a pastel pink towel around her slim body and made her way out to her bedroom closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Not that it would be much different to what it was on a daily basis, 96% of her wardrobe consisted of every shade of pink imaginable.

She grabbed a pale pink tank top and a thin, darker pink hoodie to go over the top, before selecting her favourite pair of pink corduroy pants. Pulling her clothing on, she looked over to her alarm clock quickly to check the time. 8:45am.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late at this rate." She hissed to herself, knitting her brow as she wriggled into her snug pants, followed by a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of white converse sneakers.

After dressing, she hurried out to the small kitchenette of her apartment and grabbed an apple to eat on her way to the college. Exiting her apartment, she hurried down the stairs, her sneakers tapping lightly against the concrete as she made her way to the parking lot. She checked her wristwatch before unlocking and slipping into her car, muttering to herself as the little red sedan shuddered and failed to start until the fourth try.

With a sigh of relief, Bonnibel made her way out of the parking lot and onto the main road, hoping the traffic didn't slow her down too much.

* * *

Bonnibel had managed to make it to her first class just in time. She sat through the whole thing, taking notes on her laptop as necessary, but for the most part her mind was elsewhere. She was looking forward to her Musical Studies class far more than she had anticipated she would, and with the time flying by, she was almost taken a little by surprise when the class was finally dismissed for lunch.

Bonnibel packed up her laptop and slung the bag over her shoulder, hurrying along the aisle of desks towards the exit for the room. She tried her best to make her way past the other students without being too pushy, as polite as she was, but her impatience soon got the better of her and she managed to squeeze through the packed hallways and burst through the double doors that led outside.

She sighed to herself and turned to her left, quickly turning around a corner to make her way to the student parking lot so she could drive to the nearest cafe for some lunch, but found herself colliding into another person with quite a lot of force.

"Uhnf!" she let out a high pitched noise, the force of the collision throwing her off balance and causing her to fall, very ungracefully, onto her two soft butt cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment, her ear greeted with the sound of papers fluttering slowly around her. After several seconds, her ears were also graced with the sound of a female voice that was impossibly musical and husky.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

Bonnibel cracked open her eyelids and peered up, unprepared for the vision of loveliness that she was met with.

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties was kneeling down and looking at Bonni with worry in her eyes. Those eyes... they were a dark brown, but flecked with what looked like an almost crimson colour all through her irises. She had long, flowing black hair spilling over her cheeks and shoulders. The woman was wearing a grey T-shirt and black skinny jeans that had a few rips along the thighs, and heavy soled black boots finished the outfit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going..." Bonnibel began apologising, accepting the slender pale hand that was extended towards her. She looked away for a moment as she took it, allowing herself to be pulled up onto her feet with ease.

A low chuckle came from the woman's throat, and she bent down to pick up the papers that hadn't flown off with the breeze, watching as the girl dressed in pink leant down to help her collect them.

"It's fine, trust me. Most students wouldn't be so kind as to help me pick up my stuff, let alone apologise. I guess they just figure teachers don't have souls, or something like that." the dark-haired woman chuckled yet again, grabbing a black binder at her feet and stacking it with the papers she had collected.

Bonnibel blushed again. _Crud, did I seriously nearly knock over a teacher on my first day?_

"You're a teacher? Oh wow, I feel even worse now." Bonnibel rubbed her wrists nervously, trying to avert her gaze from those piercing eyes.

"Yeah, Marceline Abadeer, I'm the head of Music Studies on campus. And you are...?" Marceline looked carefully at Bonnibel as she finished reorganising all the stuff she had dropped in her arms.

"Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum." Bonni tucked a strand of her dyed pink hair behind her right ear before extending that hand towards Marceline. The teacher eyed off her hand with a grin before reaching out with her own and shaking it firmly. Marceline's painted and chipped black fingernails scraped slightly against the pink-haired girl's skin as she retracted her hand.

"I'm actually taking Musical Studies this year as a minor, I have class after lunch..." Bonnibel begun, noticing the teacher's eyes light up, as if they were actually smiling.

"Well it looks like it's your lucky day then, that's my class." Marceline gave a lopsided smile, tucking her right hand into the tight pocket of her jeans. Bonnibel smiled, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I guess that's one way to introduce yourself to your teacher." Marceline said casually, shifting her left arm slightly so she didn't drop her paperwork. Bonnibel laughed quietly at that and tried to hold back a blush that was creeping down her neck.

"I'm really sorry about that, and I'm sorry for holding you up. I should probably go get my lunch anyway..." Bonnibel begun, looking towards the car park and biting her lower lip lightly. Marceline waved her away with her free hand.

"Don't sweat it, just don't be late for class young lady, wouldn't want me to punish you, hmm?" the teacher joked, her voice lowering just a little bit before letting out a musical laugh. She gave Bonnibel a pat on the shoulder and went her own way, leaving the pink-haired girl standing there blushing even more than she already had been.

_Did she just say... punish me?_

* * *

Bonnibel had held up her end of the bargain. She'd made it to her Musical Studies class on time, even a little bit early as the class was still relatively empty bar a few students strewn about, and Marceline... sitting at the desk facing the class, flipping through a textbook and cross-referencing it with whatever it was she had on her laptop. It was as if she had known Bonni had noticed her, as she looked up with those dark eyes, spotting the slim girl dressed in pink and smiling sweetly. Bonnibel smiled back.

After the class had filled up with all the missing students, Marceline began her work. She used power point presentations to give everyone a run down on the performance standards expected in all assignments, the major assignments and their due dates, and other basic "need-to-know" things for the course. About half an hour in, she began talking about the history of music, from its first beginnings up to the most recent music and how it has been affected by popular culture.

She didn't even realise it, but Bonnibel had been staring at Marceline intently nearly the whole time. The way she paced smoothly across the room, almost as if she was floating, despite the clunky boots on her feet. The way her eyes lit up whenever she began talking about a musical piece she was passionate about. The way those jeans hugged her small but firm buttocks...

Bonnibel inhaled quickly, accidentally inhaling some of her own saliva, sending her into a wild coughing fit. Several students turned to stare at her, but most seemed like they weren't bothered by it. Marceline cocked an eyebrow and looked in her direction, her hands in her pockets.

"Are you alright, Miss Bubblegum?" she quizzed, her eyes dancing and the corner of her mouth cocking up into a smile. Bonnibel nodded frantically and waved her hand, reaching for her bottle of water and taking a long swig to drown the tickle in her throat. She didn't miss the light chuckle in her teacher's voice, just as her teacher didn't miss the blush covering Bonni's pink face.

_Where in the world did that come from? What kind of person checks out their teacher in the middle of class?_

It wasn't like she hadn't dated anyone before, despite being the brain lord that she was, she'd been on dates. She understood things like... liking people. Kind of... well there was that one guy... no, scratch that.

Bonnibel let out an inaudible sigh, coming to the conclusion that she in fact had no idea how emotions worked. For all she knew it could have been completely normal to check out the bodies of fellow ladies, scoping out the territory, seeing what kind of threat they pose. But deep down inside her, she feared that this wasn't the case with Marceline.

"I'm going to play a piece for you all to listen to, and afterwards we'll have a discussion on the song. You can tell me how it made you feel, how you think the composer felt at the time, anything. I want to know about your relationship with music." Marceline's firm words caught Bonni's attention, and she snapped her eyes to the front of the room where the thin woman was setting up speakers for her laptop and finding the music she was looking for.

She pressed play, and Bonnibel instantly recognised it. The slow, soft, but dark melody met her ears and sent shivers down her spine. She leant forwards on her desk, entranced by the music, her eyes fixating on Marceline's who were also busy returning the gaze. The pale woman licked her lips, and Bonni was sure the woman herself had even shuddered slightly.

After the song ended, Marceline stood up straight and looked around the room. Most students were too engrossed with their own laptops, and Bonnibel was sure she could even hear a guy three aisles in front of her snoring lightly.

"Can anyone tell me the name of that piece?" Marceline asked quietly, looking for a volunteer.

Bonnibel cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter.

"It's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Piano Sonata number fourteen." her voice came out a lot braver than she felt. After listening to such a wonderful piece while sharing glances with her mysterious teacher, she'd never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. Marceline's lips turned up into a smile as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Excellent, Miss Bubblegum. Now, would you mind sharing your thoughts on the piece with us?" Marceline's voice was soft, but also daring. Daring the pink-haired girl to share her innermost thoughts out loud with the classroom. However, there was only one person in the room she was worried about hearing her thoughts.

Bonnibel played with her fingers a little before she plucked up the courage to speak.

"The piece itself is so intricate. Each note feels like it's giving us a snapshot of a moment in Beethoven's life. There is parts of sadness, of descent into darkness and loneliness. A feeling of being closed in a pitch black room with no one to hold you while you cry from a never ending nightmare." she began, watching as her teacher's facial expression softened and her eyes shone a little more.

"Um, then there is a part where it's like... someone has pulled him up out of the ocean and saved him from drowning. He's surrounded by friends, family and people who adore him. It feels like a warm spring day, laying in a field and just staring up at the clouds." Bonnibel continued, her heart suddenly filling with an ache that she couldn't describe. She had to rub her chest momentarily before she could finish.

"Then there is a descent into madness, being surrounded by a hectic world and people everywhere. Not being able to find a shred of sanity, not being able to find that one quiet place where you can just curl up again and fall into a peaceful sleep. This... this world is such a noisy place, everyone is so worked up on the here and now that they forget the small things that bring them peace. Like..." Bonnibel was about to continue, but a blush suddenly rose up on her cheeks as she realised she had already rambled on so much and it was beginning to make her feel self conscious.

"Like... curling up in the arms of a beautiful woman, enjoying nothing but the warmth of their body against yours, perhaps?" Marceline chuckled, her eyes now positively sparkling as she watched Bonnibel's cheeks grow even darker in colour. The guy sleeping in front of Bonni snorted and woke up suddenly, grunting and rubbing a hand across his eyes.

"Perhaps..." Bonnibel whispered, then laughing as Marceline scorned the boy for sleeping during her class.

* * *

"That's all for today class, don't forget to bring in the piece you want to analyse for your first assignment next time. You'll be down marked if you're late." Marceline called out, trying to keep her voice loud enough to be heard over the scraping of chairs as students scrambled to escape to room.

Bonnibel packed up her belongings, taking her time to make sure everything was in its place.

"Bonnibel, can I see you for a moment?" Marceline called out, and she met the pink-haired girl's eyes from across the classroom.

Bonnibel nodded and finished packing up her stuff. She waited until everyone had cleared out, then made her way down the steps to the front of the room, where Marceline was sitting on the edge of her desk, long legs dangling to and fro. She smiled at Bonnibel as she approached.

"Can I just say, I've never heard anyone describe Beethoven's work in such a beautiful way as you did today." Marceline told her quietly, her voice low and slightly raspy as she looked into Bonni's icy blue eyes.

Bonnibel blushed and bit her lip a little as she adjusted her laptop bag on her shoulder, taking a step closer to her teacher.

"I... I love classical music. I find it calming, even when everything else is in turmoil." she replied, watching as the raven-haired woman's smile softened.

"Sometimes though, sometimes... it's fun when things are hectic. Sometimes it's fun when things are in turmoil, sometimes it's fun to spin hopelessly out of control and just give in to your desires..." Marceline spoke in a husky voice, reaching out to take a strand of that delicious pink hair and wrap it around her fingers. Bonnibel swallowed hard, unsure of where this was going or what to even say.

"I go to a performance club some weekends, they have a lot of really good musicians, a lot of hidden talent. I think you might like it and I was wondering... you maybe wanna' go with me this weekend?" Marceline's voice was a little less intimidating now as she let go of Bonni's hair, shifting forwards on the desk a little bit and looking at her with playful eyes.

Bonnibel's heart fluttered for just a moment, and she looked away, adjusting the sleeves on her hoodie.

"I uh... umm, I mean yeah. I'd really like that." she finally replied, her voice not able to disguise just how nervous she was at the request, especially coming from this woman who had an aura of such strength, such untamed, wild beauty.

She was caught a little off guard as Marceline grabbed her hand suddenly, taking it in her own. Bonnibel gasped a little at the touch, her hands were cool to against her skin, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Here." Marceline said simply, taking a pen and writing an address down on the back of Bonnibel's hand. Her handwriting was quite beautiful, she wrote in long strokes, controlling the pen perfectly and not applying so much pressure as to hurt Bonnibel's soft skin.

Bonni blushed as the address was completed, smiling gently as the pale woman looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of her own lips. The pink-haired girl gently slipped her hand back, instantly missing the contact.

"Thanks." she muttered quietly, slipping the hand into the pocket of her hoodie.

Marceline grinned and slid off the table, her body only inches away from her student's as she slipped past and began to walk towards the exit of the class.

"7pm, Saturday. Don't be late." Marceline called out behind her, leaving a stunned and utterly speechless Bonnibel standing there, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

The week had gone by in nearly a flash, it seemed that way to Bonnibel anyway. She'd spent most of her Biochemistry lectures distracted by the image of crimson eyes behind silky black hair, a thin waist leading down to soft, slender thighs. Thighs that she pressed her hands firmly into with her palms, spreading them t-

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of her Biochemistry professor dismissing the class. It was her last of the day, and fortunately for Bonnibel it was Friday, which meant she only had what... another 24 hours or so until her meet up with Marceline?

It was strange, she'd had two other Musical Studies classes this week, and each one she had spent a good amount of time after class just talking with her, discussing what they loved about music, what they hated about it. They'd learned a little about each other. Bonnibel had learned that Marceline had ran away from home at a young age, spurred on by her love of music, and had found an old guy when she was hitch hiking that ended up taking her in and helping her fulfil her dreams of becoming a music teacher.

Marceline had learned that Bonnibel was truly a mastermind on nearly all subjects, and that she had learned to be self sufficient growing up due to both her parents working and her father often leaving on business trips overseas for extended periods of time. She had been afraid to let anyone into her heart, lest they abandon her and leave her to fend for herself again.

It was new to her, the connection she felt she shared with this woman, despite only knowing her for less than a week. It was like there was an invisible string tying them together, and that string was only growing shorter with each time they saw each other or spoke to each other.

Bonnibel sighed as she made her way out to her car, throwing her stuff into the boot and slamming it shut. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she leant against the cool metal with the palms of her hands. _What are you doing, Bonnibel?_

A pair of hands suddenly slid down her sides and grasped her firmly at the hips. She yelped as the hands pulled her firmly backwards, so that her back was now pressed against a soft chest. A warm breath tickled her ear.

"Don't forget tomorrow night, _Bonni._" That husky voice greeted her, followed by a mischievous chuckle as the hands slipped away from her body.

Bonnibel turned suddenly to face the grinning Marceline, who just gave her shoulders a shrug and spun around to make her way to her own car. The pink-haired girl was absolutely flustered.

_Ugh, what did she think she was doing, feeling me up like that in public? What's her problem anyway, thinking she can just flirt with me however she likes, leaving me here like that after touching me like that and making me... _

Bonnibel huffed in frustration, stomping to the driver's side of her car and getting in, starting the engine with a roar and taking off, hoping a cold shower would help her feel better once she got home.

* * *

_Saturday evening_

She glanced at the clock.

5:45pm.

Bonnibel groaned and sunk further into her lounge chair, running a hand through her hair. She was already dressed and ready, now she was just playing the waiting game. She'd copied the address onto a bit of paper the same night Marceline wrote it on her hand, and she recognised the address of the club as one that was in one of the upper areas of town. So at least she knew it wouldn't be teeming with under-age kids trying to get in, drunk 20 something year olds and homeless people asking for spare change. Not that she minded helping homeless people, that is, but sometimes it could be so wearing. Especially when she knew in the back of her mind that some of them just went straight out and used that money on booze or drugs.

Bonni was wearing a pair of skin tight pink jeans as well as a frilly pink spaghetti strap top. She wore her favourite pink hoodie over the top of that, just in case it got chilly tonight.

Sighing to herself she wondered if it would just be better to leave early and get there early, after all it would take around 20 minutes to drive there. She leant forwards and rubbed her temple. _Why was she so stressed out? I mean, Marceline already liked her enough to ask her out in the first place, right?_

Growling, she stood up, deciding to stop being so negative and start thinking about how much fun they were going to have tonight. _Yeah, just have a good time, hang out, listen to some awesome music, maybe go back to her place..._

She grabbed her keys and practically flew out her front door.

* * *

It was a little after seven when Marceline finally arrived. She nodded at the doorman and entered, walking straight up to the bar and looking around her. The club was pretty empty for a Saturday night, and she decided it was most likely because all the party goers would be at some flashy nightclub with pumping dubstep and trance remixes.

Marceline motioned for the bartender, who smiled as he recognised the dark-haired woman.

"What can I get you tonight, your usual?" he asked gruffly, a smile revealing tobacco stained teeth. Marceline chuckled and leant forwards on the bar top a little.

"Give me a shot of your good bourbon." she asked with a little nod. She gasped as she felt a hand trail across her shoulder blades, and turned her head to see that she was graced with the presence of Bonnibel beside her. Marceline cocked her head slightly.

"Make that two shots!" Marcy called out to the bartender, and he nodded briskly, pouring the amber liquid into two crystal clean shot glasses.

"Oh no... I uh, I don't drink..." Bonnibel began as she sat on the stool that was next to Marceline, her eyes looking at her timidly. The pale skinned girl's face dropped a little, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well, that's cool. I can just drink yours too, then." she replied, her face breaking into a cheeky grin. Bonnibel chuckled.

The drinks arrived, and before she had a chance to resist, Bonni grabbed one of the shots and chucked it straight into her mouth. Marceline watched with wide eyes. _Didn't this girl just say she didn't drink?_

Bonni's face screwed up and she coughed a little, her eyes watering as she looked at Marceline.

"Oh god, that's awful!" she told her, which only served to make Marceline burst out in laughter. "It's not funny, that really is terrible Marceline!"

The teacher pretended to be in pain after receiving a light shove from the pink-haired girl, who was still trying to get over the fire that was scratching down the back of her throat.

"If it's any consolation, you look cute when you're in pain." the dark-haired girl said lightly, motioning to the bartender again and asking him to bring them two beers.

"That's a little distasteful, you know." Bonni could only shake her head at Marceline's attempt to make the situation better, but inside her heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies trying to get loose. She wasn't sure if it was from the liquor or from being so close to this gorgeous woman.

The bartender delivered the beers, and Marceline quickly grabbed one and pressed it into Bonnibel's hand. Two slender pale hands wrapped around a small pinkish hand as it tightly grasped an ice cold bottle of fizzy goodness. Bonnibel blushed as she met eyes with Marceline.

"It tastes gross at first, but it will help the bourbon go down." Marceline told her sweetly, her fingers lingering for a few more moments before letting go.

Bonni lifted the beer to her lips and took a long swig, letting the frothy, bitter drink slide down her throat and cool the burning that was there. She shook her head a little from the taste, but it felt good in her stomach.

"Oh man, I love this band!" Marcy said suddenly, nodding her head towards the small stage at the back where a group of four men were getting up to start their performance. One was a singer and guitarist, one a bassist, another a drummer and the last a keyboard player.

Bonni turned in her seat, and they both sat watching the band as they performed three different numbers. They were upbeat, with a lot of awesome guitar licks and great lyrics. Lyrics, Bonnibel noted, that you certainly couldn't find in most mainstream music these days. The third song began, and this one was actually a little slower, the singer pounding out love lyrics that made Bonnibel's cheeks blush just a bit.

She wrung her hands in her chair, unbeknownst to her, Marceline had got up from her seat and was now walking around to stand in front of her. Bonnibel peered up at her, those crimson eyes searching her own as a pale hand nervously reached out.

"May I have this dance?" Marceline asked softly, her voice actually giving way to a tone that no longer disguised the anxiety she felt whenever she was around this beautiful, pink-haired girl. Bonnibel giggled nervously before nodding, reaching up and placing her hand in Marceline's.

The raven-haired woman gently led her to the small dance floor, where several other couples were already engaged in their own loving gazes and hands wrapped firmly around necks and waists. Bonnibel looked around at them, trying her best to figure out what she was meant to do as Marceline grinned down at her.

"Here, let me." Marceline whispered, taking both of Bonnibel's hands and placing them over her shoulders, before tenderly resting her palms on the smaller girl's hips. Bonnibel followed her lead, letting the musical woman shuffle them slowly around the dance floor.

She couldn't help but stare into those eyes, noticing the dark bags underneath them. She noticed those thin lips and the way they parted slightly whenever she held on a little tighter. Marceline's breath was warm and smelled slightly of beer. It was intoxicating, and it only served to make the butterflies in her stomach go on a rampage as that thin face drew in closer to hers until Bonni's face was resting against her collarbone. They both shivered at the contact, and Marceline slipped her arms around her waist, her breath coming in short gasps against Bonni's ear.

The song finally finished, and they stayed like that for a few moments before those inevitable words left those pale lips.

"You wanna' get out of here?"

Bonnibel could only nod her reply.

* * *

They had driven in Bonni's car with Marceline giving directions to her place. She explained to her student that she had taken a taxi there, as she didn't like to risk having to leave her car outside a bar if she had too much to drink and couldn't drive it home.

Reaching their destination, Bonnibel gazed at the property. It was a small house in a quiet neighbourhood. Not the most lavish, it had a small lawn with a few bushes and a short cement driveway. It was an off white colour with a green tiled roof and a short chain link fence around its perimeter.

Getting out of the car and going up to the front door, Marceline fished her keys out of the back pocket of her tight black jeans and fumbled with them until she found the right one, putting it in the lock and turning.

The door opened and they stepped inside, Marcy quickly trotting off to turn on the lights. Bonnibel blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting, reaching behind her to close the front door as she did. The front door led straight into the lounge room, which had a red coloured two-seater couch, a TV, some pictures on the wall, a bookcase with a reasonable collection of DVD's and CDs, and there was also an acoustic guitar sitting beside the bookcase.

"Do you play?" Bonnibel asked, motioning towards the guitar. Marceline spun around and peered over at it, her eyes squinting a little.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I play a couple instruments, what about you? Do you play?" Marceline asked, walking out into her kitchen and plucking two clean tumblers out of the cupboard and retrieving a jug of cold water from the fridge. She poured them each a glass of water.

She held one out for Bonnibel, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks. And no, I don't play anything. I wish I did, though." she replied, giving her shoulders a little shrug as she took a large gulp of water. Marceline narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wait, you don't play any instruments?" she asked, her voice not hiding her surprise. Bonnibel blushed and tapped her fingers against the glass she was holding.

"You're in my music class and you can't play anything? Oh man, this won't do..." Marceline said very sternly, shaking her head as she put her glass down. She began to walk out of the room, and Bonni was suddenly worried that she had upset her and had screwed everything up.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Marceline grabbed her hand and tugged her out into the lounge room, motioning for her to sit on the couch. Bonni complied, setting her glass of water down and taking a seat, watching as Marceline went and grabbed her light brown acoustic guitar. Using just her ears, she quickly tuned it, before smiling and coming over to the couch.

She handed the guitar to Bonnibel, who took it carefully and held it in her lap. Marceline then sat beside her on the couch, putting her hands on Bonni's hips and pushing her to turn to her right. She did so, then Marcy scooted up behind her, wrapping her arms around the pink-haired girls arms.

Bonnibel blushed furiously as those slender, pale hands took hers and guided them, placing her fingers in the right spots on the neck of the guitar and applying pressure behind the frets. Then she took her right hand and guided it to strum.

"That's a C Major chord." Marceline whispered in her ear, her voice quiet, her lips only millimetres from that soft neck where a pulse was racing. Bonnibel swallowed and nodded gingerly.

The fingers were guided again to new frets now, then guided to strum again.

"That's a B minor." Marceline whispered again, her voice tickling the hairs on Bonnibel's neck. The smaller girl let out a barely audible whisper.

"See? You're pretty good at this." Marceline chuckled, guiding the fingers to another position and guiding the strum again.

"Marcy?" Bonnibel's voice came out, quiet and raspy, her head turning to her right slightly as she strained to see her teacher's face.

"Hmm?" the husky voice replied, fingers dragging over fingers now. Bonnibel closed her eyes momentarily.

"D-Do you... I mean to say that... are we... um..." she struggled to find the words to ask what she wanted to, but those black fingernails were trailing across her fingers and hands, sending sparks through her body. Marceline nuzzled her nose against that smooth neck.

She reached around her and took the guitar, placing it on the floor behind her arm rest. Tugging lightly on Bonni's waist, she got her to turn around until they were facing each other. The raven-haired woman smiled, pressing a cool palm against Bonni's warm cheek. The student leant into the palm, sighing lightly as she did.

"I like you Bonni." Marceline said quietly, her thumb gently stroking her cheek, running down a little further until it grazed those pink lips. Bonnibel sighed, her breath hitching in her throat at the action.

"I like you a lot. Ever since the day you bumped into me at the College, I thought to myself, man... I just gotta' know that girl." she continued, the corner of her lips turning up into a little smile. Bonnibel laughed quietly, taking one of her own hands and covering Marceline's.

"It's just... I've never... I mean, with a woman... anyone... this is new to me, and I don't know what to do with all these feelings..." Bonnibel nervously tried to converse, but the words just weren't coming out right. She just settled with what she was able to say, despite wanting to say so much more. Marceline cocked an eyebrow at her response.

"Well, I think I know what to do with them..." she uttered, her voice low and sultry. A blush crept down Bonni's neck as the pale woman slowly leaned in, not breaking eye contact. She brushed her lips against Bonni's gently, feather light and teasing, eliciting a shudder from the nervous girl.

Those pink lips parted every so gently, and Marcy took the opportunity to close her lips around them firmly, capturing them and kissing Bonnibel sweetly. The smaller girl whimpered softly, one of her hands moving to Marcy's shoulder and trembling slightly as she parted her lips a little more, welcoming a soft, warm tongue into her mouth.

Marceline slid one arm around Bonnibel's waist, the other moving to the back of her head and pressing their lips together more firmly as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together, clashing and tasting one another, circling and teasing and demanding dominance.

Marceline moaned quietly as Bonni slowly pulled away. Their hearts were both pounding in their chests, their cheeks flushed as fingers and hands slowly caressed skin through fabric as they held each other closely. Marcy bumped her forehead against Bonni's, smiling softly as her fingers played in the soft pink hair covering her neck.

"That was..." Bonni whispered, trying to catch her breath and let her pulse slowly go back to normal. Marcy chuckled softly.

"Amazing?" the dark-haired girl offered, tilting her head down to press a small kiss to those tender lips. Bonnibel blushed and nodded.

They stayed that way for several minutes, in a comfortable silence occasionally filled with the sound of a moist kiss or a soft sigh as hands grazed sensitive areas. There was a burning heat building up in Marceline's lower abdomen, she could feel her desire for this girl growing more and more by the second. She wanted to take her so badly, make her moan her name into the darkness until she passed out from sheer exhaustion. But it wasn't like her normal lays.

No, this was... different. This time, she wanted to wake up and find the girl still next to her, instead of dreading rolling over to a stranger that she had to practically throw out of her house onto the curb.

"Bonni... I..." Marceline started, drawing back so that she could look into those piercing eyes. The pink-haired girl met her gaze, watching her adoringly. Marcy blushed deeply, shuffling on the couch just a little bit as she averted her eyes, burying her face in Bonnibel's neck.

"Tell me what you want." Bonnibel whispered into her dark mane, pressing her lips there tenderly. Marceline shuddered and dug her fingernails slightly into the girl's hip.

"I want you..." she replied in a hoarse voice, parting her lips and tasting the warm skin above Bonni's pulse. Bonnibel inhaled a shaky breath, running her fingers through that silky black hair.

"You've got a bedroom, right?" she asked questioningly, trying to hide the nervousness that was welling up in her chest. Marceline pulled her lips away from that delicious neck and pressed them to the smaller girl's mouth. After she broke the kiss, she gave a crooked smile and nodded.

"Yeah." she replied, watching those blue eyes to confirm that Bonnibel was ready to go. The smaller girl gave a timid smile, and watched as Marceline got up from the couch, holding out her hand. Bonni took it, and allowed herself to be led from the living room, down a hallway and into a dark room.

She squinted in the dark, waiting for her eyes to adjust as Marceline let go of her hand, moving over to the window where she opened the curtains, allowing pale white light from the moon to spill in. It revealed the bedroom to be quite small, with a simple double bed with black sheets and pillowcases, a little wooden bedside table, and a white walk in robe. There were also some band posters hung over the walls, most Bonni recognised, but some she didn't.

Bonnibel played with the zipper on her hoodie nervously as Marceline slowly walked over to her. Those pale hands took her own nervous ones and led her over to the bed. Her teacher switched their places so she was now walking Bonni backwards towards their destination. The back of her calves hit the edge of the bed and she toppled backwards onto the soft mattress. She let out a little whimper as Marcy laughed quietly, lowering her body down on top of her own in a way that could only be described as a panther stalking its prey.

Marceline crawled up Bonnibel's slender body and crashed their lips together, tongues wrestling and fighting with one another, the force of the kiss causing a moan to escape from the smaller girl's throat. The raven-haired woman pressed a jean clad thigh in between Bonni's, using the pressure to tell the girl to scoot up the length of the mattress. The girl complied, shifting up little by little, never letting their lips part.

Finally her head reached a pillow, and she lay her head back on it, letting her left hand wander freely over Marceline's toned back. She felt every bump, every sinuous muscle as they twitched beneath her shirt. She ran her hand down to her hips, letting her fingers catch on the underside of Marceline's black shirt, then running her hand back up again underneath the fabric. Her skin felt impossibly smooth to the touch, and every place her hands grazed, a little patch of goose pimples erupted on the tender flesh and shivers ran down her teacher's spine.

The kiss finally broke as Marceline sat back, shifting her legs on either side of Bonnibel's hips. Bonni whimpered at the loss of contact, frowning up at the dark-haired woman, who simply grinned back down at her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." she teased in a low voice, licking her lips as she hooked her hands under the hem of her shirt. Bonnibel watched as she slowly lifted the article of clothing up and over her head, the shirt popping off the top and being flung to the side.

She was at a loss of words. Marceline was not wearing a bra. She had a large B cup, but they sat there perfect and round, her nipples hardening from the cool night air. Bonni swallowed as a blush made it's way over her entire body, and a heat started to build up between her legs, similar to what she felt whenever she would watch a rather intense love scene in a movie and end up laying in bed later that night pleasuring herself to release.

The pale skinned woman bit her lower lip a little, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding gently against Bonni's groin. She leaned back a little more, running her fingers up and down her own torso, gently cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze, watching Bonnibel's reaction as her eyes glazed over at the display being put on for her. Marceline's gave a throaty moan as she pinched her own nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling them gently as she continued her rocking.

Bonnibel whimpered, and found herself grinding her own hips upwards to meet her lover's.

"You like what you see?" Marceline crooned, giving her nipples another tweak before sliding her hands down her body again, gently cupping her sex with her right hand and rubbing herself through her jeans. Bonnibel moaned and nodded, licking her lips and begging with her eyes for Marceline to bring her magnificent body down upon hers.

Marcy growled, letting go of her groin and slowly lowering herself down on top of Bonni. She nipped at the girl's sensitive neck, causing her to yelp, but twining her fingers in that black mane regardless.

"This..." Marceline tugged at the pink hoodie. "...needs to go." she moaned, finding the zipper and grabbing a hold of it. She tugged it gently, pulling it down painfully slow, applying pressure to the body underneath with her hand as she did so. The zipper popped open at the bottom of the jumper, and she allowed Bonni to sit up a little to pull the article of clothing off her body.

Marceline hummed softly and pressed her lips to the soft skin exposed, trailing tender kisses all along Bonni's collarbone, over her shoulders, down to her chest, and over her breasts that were still covered by that spaghetti strap shirt and a strapless bra. She lowered herself further down that sumptuous body, pushing the shirt up from the bottom and kissing the newly revealed skin as she did. It reached the bottom of Bonni's breasts, and she pulled it over them, allowing the smaller girl to pull the shirt off the rest of the way as her teacher lavished kisses and nips over the bra covering her chest.

"Here..." Bonni whispered, reaching down between them and grabbing the front clasp of her bra. With skilled fingers, she unhooked it and slowly peeled it off, revealing her soft C cup breasts.

Marceline moaned quietly and instantly wrapped her lips around the right breast, suckling it into her mouth and nipping it gently. Her tongue circled it, the heat and moisture of her mouth driving Bonni wild.

"Uhhnn... Oh God... so g-good..." the pink-haired girl mumbled in between moans as that skilled mouth worked magic on her nipple. Marceline moaned in agreement, lavishing more attention on the right breast before letting it slip from her lips, moving her head over to the left one to give it the same treatment.

Marceline was in wonderland. The feeling of those hands tangling in her hair, urging her to continue her ministrations, pushing her lips and mouth harder against the hardened nipples. It was driving her wild, and she could feel the wetness between her legs soaking her underwear.

She pulled her lips off the breast and quickly leant up to capture Bonni's lips in a furious kiss, dipping deeply inside of her mouth and tasting every single inch of it. As she did this, she slowly slid her right hand down Bonnibel's torso, dragging her fingernails against tight skin. Moans from deep within the girl's throat urged her on as her fingers reached the button on her jeans.

With one quick jerk, she released the button from its hole and grabbed the zipper, tugging it down. She broke her lips away and smiled down at the girl gasping for breath beneath her, her chest heaving and her skin shining with a sheen of sweat. Marcy slid down her body, grabbing the jeans and underwear in both hands and tugging them down over slender thighs. She leaned back, pulling them over small feet and letting them drop to her right on the floor.

She could see the nervous blush in Bonni's face as her eyes latched hungrily onto her exposed sex. The pink-haired girl lowered a hand and gingerly cupped her groin, feeling exposed and embarrassed. Marceline laughed quietly and prowled back up her body.

"Don't be shy, here..." she reached down and grabbed the hand Bonni was using to cover herself, guiding it to the buttons holding her own jeans closed. She watched as the girl sat up with Marceline on her lap, nervously unbuttoning each one. Marcy moaned as a hand grazed her groin, and she assisted her lover in pulling her jeans off, followed by her lacy black underwear.

After the pants were removed, Marcy resumed her position on Bonni's lap, and she smiled as the girl stared with lust filled eyes at her neatly trimmed pussy. A gasp rang out in her ears as a warm hand gently cupped her, trailing over her swollen lips and feeling the moistness that was covering them.

"Y-you're so wet..." Bonnibel gasped, her wide eyes looking up at Marceline's dark, lust clouded eyes. A pale hand cupped a pink cheek and stroked it tenderly as the exploring hand probed past the inner lips, dipping in and finding an incredibly swollen and sensitive nub.

Marceline hissed, shifting the hand to the back of Bonni's neck. The action was met with the girl leaning her head down and taking a nipple in her mouth, which she explored delicately with her mouth and tongue. Marcy bucked her hips and pressed the head harder against her breast, a drawn out moan echoing through the room.

Bonni's right hand began slowly stroking in a circular motion, rubbing the hard clit with two fingers at a steady pace, moaning quietly as hips bucked the sopping wet pussy against her hand. She knew what felt good when she masturbated, so she did to Marceline what felt good for her. Her left hand joined her right hand, slipping down a little further towards the wetness and searching for the throbbing entrance.

"Ahn! B-Bonni..." The dark-haired girl gasped loudly as two fingers pressed at her entrance, probing gently at first, before sliding in slowly up to her second knuckle.

Bonnibel marvelled at the way the walls gripped her fingers, the textured insides hot and wet as she began to slowly move her fingers in and out. The moans her lover was now making into her hair were becoming ragged and desperate, she heard her name being whispered over and over again. It was driving her mad with arousal, and to match the pleading cries she sped up her pace.

She rolled the clit around faster, pressing it harder underneath her fingers as her two fingers on her other hand dipped in further with each thrust. She pushed them in deeper and deeper, until they bumped a spot on the inner wall that made Marcy cry out loudly. She looked up from the breast she was suckling and her lips were instantly crashed into by Marceline's. The girl kissed her feverishly, groaning and whimpering into her mouth.

Bonnibel realised this must have been a good spot, so she continued pressing into it, curling her fingers a little and pumping it harder and faster. Marceline's cries grew louder and louder, her body was trembling and bucking wildly against her hands. She could feel the walls around her fingers tightening and contracting, and she knew that her lover was about to climax.

She moved her fingers as quickly as she could, ignoring the cramps that were building in her forearms, burning her muscles. Slamming her fingers into that swollen inner spot and rubbing the throbbing clit quickly, she felt Marceline's inner muscles tighten and squeeze around her impossibly hard.

The dark-haired girl cried out in ecstasy, holding Bonnibel tightly against her as she continued bucking her hips, riding her hand all the way through the earth shattering orgasm.

As her moans and spasms calmed down, Bonni slowed her ministrations, before finally removing her fingers completely causing Marceline to shudder and cling to her tightly. Bonnibel giggled a little as the older girl lavished her face and neck with little kisses, pushing against her body so that they fell back onto the mattress together.

They lay together for a few minutes, fingers trailing over sweaty skin, lips meeting every so often to share tender kisses. Eventually, Marceline spoke.

"That was... wow."

Bonnibel smiled and nuzzled her lovers neck, holding her close.

"Did I do good?" she purred, although she was fairly certain that she had done a pretty damn good job from the sounds that had come from that woman. Marceline chuckled.

"Best I've ever had, actually. You sure this is your first time?" Marceline replied, looking at Bonni and raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Bonni smiled back at her.

"Unless you count masturbating, then yeah, this is my first time." she said, grinning as she reached one of her hands down and gently rubbed her slick pussy. Marceline bit her lip and moaned as she looked down at the sight.

"Maybe you should give me a little demonstration, y'know, so I can get a good idea of what you mean." she said in a sultry voice, propping herself up on one elbow and running her other hand up and down Bonni's right thigh.

The pink-haired girl blushed, but she wanted to please her lover, so she trailed her other hand down her body, parting her moist lips with her left hand and running her fingers over her clit with her right hand. Marceline stared at the demonstration, licking her lips and taking in a deep breath.

"Sometimes... I like to tease myself for a little while... uhn... like this..." Bonni said in a sultry voice, watching Marcy's reaction as she used a single finger to slowly circle her clit, every so often dipping down to gather some wetness before returning up, covering her sensitive nub with the moisture.

"And... uhn... sometimes, I like to... ah... be a little rougher, like this..." Bonnibel pressed two fingers firmly against her clit, rubbing it harder and faster in a circular motion, bucking her hips to meet her hand and groaning loudly as she pleasured herself in front of this gorgeous woman.

Marceline couldn't take it any more. She slid down the bed and pushed Bonni's thighs apart, moving her hands out of the way and quickly covering the girl's throbbing clit with her hot mouth. Bonni gasped loudly, her hands quickly grasping for those black locks and pressing the pale face harder against her sex.

The feeling was indescribable. It felt nothing like when she pleasured herself. It was so soft, so warm, so wet... it felt absolutely delicious. The way that mouth was sucking and licking at her swollen bud was driving her mad and making her insides ache with pleasure.

She moaned Marceline's name, tilting her head back and welding her eyes shut as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. She bucked her hips as a finger played at her dripping entrance, teasing her as it threatened to dip inside of her before dancing away.

"Ah, ah, ahn M-Marcy... p-please!" she begged, pushing her hips against the hand as the finger pressed at her entrance. Marceline moaned against her clit, the vibrations driving her wild.

Fortunately, the older woman was not in the mood to tease her any longer, and she dipped the finger inside of the warm entrance, pushing it in as deep as it would go. Bonni cried out, a hand flying back and grasping frantically at the pillow she was laying on. She gasped as the finger curled inside of her, quickly finding her throbbing g-spot and rubbing it in time with her suckling on the pulsing clit.

Bonnibel had never felt anything like this before, and she couldn't hold out any longer. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching as the finger pumped inside her mercilessly and that skilled mouth worked magic on her sweet spot. Marceline moaned again, picking up her pace as she felt the contractions begin.

"Ahn, ahn, ahhh, ohh God, Marce!" Bonnibel's hips bucked up one last time as the orgasm crashed over her, sending pleasure coursing through her body. She felt her juice dripping from her hole and over Marceline's hand as she rode it out, her body jerking and trembling and squeezing around that slender finger.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out from her orgasm was a warm body sliding up her own and curling up against her side.

* * *

Bonnibel awoke the next morning in a strange bed. Wait, scratch that. She awoke in _Marceline's_ bed. Her wonderful, soft, bed. Humming and stretching out her body, Bonni rolled over to wrap an arm around the body that she craved to touch.

She wasn't there.

Sitting up suddenly, she looked around. Marceline was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's in the shower? _She sighed and lay back down, closing her eyes and thinking back to that wonderful night last night.

"Come on, get up." a voice ordered firmly. It was Marceline. Bonnibel opened an eye to see the woman staring at her momentarily from the open doorway before she turned and left the room. Bonni's stomach sunk.

_She doesn't want me. Was this just some cruel joke just to get laid? Oh god I'm such an idiot, I'm an idiot, dammit Bonnibel!_

She sat there in bed for a few minutes, trying to hold back the burning sensation at the back of her eyes. She looked around the room, wondering where her clothes were. She couldn't see them anywhere. _Dammit!_

"Hey, are you gonna get up or wh- Bonni? Bonni what's wrong?" Marceline came back into the bedroom to try and wake the girl up again, but was instantly taken aback at the sight of a distraught looking woman. Her face instantly came over with worry, and she hurried over to sit beside her on the bed.

Bonnibel quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Marceline frowned and reached a hand out.

"Bonni, what's wrong? Oh man, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I-I mean if I hurt you last night... you-" Marceline started, but Bonnibel instantly turned to look at her, her face softening as she realised she had just made a fool of herself.

"W-wait, you mean... you aren't throwing me out?" the smaller girl asked tentatively, looking into her eyes and watching as it dawned on Marceline.

"Oh, OH! You thought... N-no! Bonni, I don't want you to go. I was just... I'm makin' pancakes for breakfast, I didn't want them to get col-MMF!" she was in the middle of explaining herself when she found herself being tackled and kissed deeply by a very naked and very beautiful Bonnibel.

They kissed long and hard for several moments, quiet moans being shared between the two before they finally broke apart. Bonnibel tucked her face into Marcy's neck and sighed. Marceline chuckled and stroked her pink hair.

"I could never throw you out babe, if it was up to me, I'd never let you leave." she said soothingly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Bonnibel whimpered a little and clung closer to the stronger woman.

"So, does this mean we're... well, you know..." Bonnibel began, but a blush crept up her cheeks.

Marceline reached down and cupped Bonni's face in her hand, pulling it up to meet her gaze. She smiled before replying.

"Well, I wouldn't be making pancakes for just _any _girlfriend now, would I?" She teased, licking her lips slightly.

Bonnibel leant up and captured those gorgeous lips, holding them in a long, delicious kiss. Marceline gasped as a warm hand slid under the waistband of her track pants and slipped inside of her panties. A finger pushed inside her and she moaned exquisitely.

"You know, I think I'd like to eat something else for breakfast..." Bonnibel growled in a low voice, watching as her girlfriend bit her bottom lip in pleasure.

The pancakes were all but forgotten as they explored each others bodies all over again.


End file.
